


Поцелуй по работе

by ABnne



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: Себек очень ответственно подходит к выполнению своих обязанностей.
Relationships: Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Поцелуй по работе

**Author's Note:**

> Внезапно, это моя самая длинная работа на данный момент.

Безответственность Сильвера в глазах Себека переходит все границы — проспать свою утреннюю смену! Конечно, Себек только рад провести больше времени с господином, ведь он может позаботиться о его безопасности всяко лучше, чем Сильвер! Но не зря же у Маллеуса несколько телохранителей, и все до одного обязаны исполнять свои обязанности безукоризненно. С чем Сильвер не справляется, так как каждое утро остаётся нежиться в своей несомненно удобной кровати дольше, чем нужно. 

Да, Себек мог бы его не будить, но он просто не может допустить, чтобы его коллега отлынивал от своих прямых обязанностей. 

— Я просто считаю, что взрослому человеку нужно давать больше свободы. И самостоятельности. Я вот уверен, что господину Маллеусу самому не понравится, если мы будем за ним хвостиком таскаться, — объясняет свою точку зрения Сильвер за поздним завтраком в общей столовой.

— Но если нам было доверено защищать господина Маллеуса, значит, именно этим мы и должны заниматься. И вообще, прекращай оправдываться! 

— Не ори, всех студентов распугаешь. Да я и не оправдываюсь, в общем говорю. Вот ты когда в последний раз меня на дуэль на мечах вызывал? 

— Недели три? Назад, — Себека замечание несколько расстраивает, но виду он не подает и прогоняет обиженную мысль, уж слишком он гордится своим чистым, громким голосом, чтобы из-за такой мелочи хмуриться. — А к чему ты это клонишь? 

— К тому, что мы должны не только день и ночь стоять на страже спокойствия и безопасности господина Маллеуса, но и оттачивать наши навыки. Опасностей сейчас нет, поэтому если будем забывать о тренировках, можем и форму потерять. Тебе об этом вроде отец тоже говорил, или ты забыл? 

— Нет, конечно же не забыл! Просто охрана, она, знаешь ли, приоритетна! — а вот тут уже действительно неприятно. И обидно. Хотя Себек сам виноват, но всё же. Умеет же Сильвер попасть точно в цель и непреднамеренно задеть. Иногда это так 

раздражает. 

— Хорошо, будет тебе спарринг! Сегодня, в три часа дня, на спортплощадке! Не проспи!

— Так-то лучше, — улыбается Сильвер. — Обязательно буду на месте.

. . . 

Себек побеждает и самоуверенно хмыкает. Сильвер имел наглость предположить, что навыки Себека почти утеряны, а сам оказался слабее. Ну не дурак ли. 

— Отличная была тренировка, — он едва улыбается уголками губ (и Себек замечает, что они мягкие, бледно-розовые, тонкие и очень красивые). Совсем не как побеждённый. — Только я как-то устал.

Бормочит себе под нос и — вот наглец — засыпает там, где стоял. 

— Эй! Сильвер! Просыпайся!.. Хотя ладно, спи, — Себек смиряется слишком быстро, наверное, потому что он тоже вымотан. 

В голове щёлкает — верховая езда. Фехтование — не единственное, в чём они должны практиковаться (и занятия в клубе, в отличие от Сильвера, Себек никогда не пропускает, а проигрывает, несмотря на это, каждый раз). 

Воспринимает ли Сильвер их маленькую гонку за первенство всерьёз? 

Стоп, а знает ли он о ней вообще? 

— Сильвер! Просыпайся! — переобувается в воздухе Себек. — Пойдём! Проверим наши навыки в верховой езде! 

— Уже? Ладно.

Сильвер выигрывает снова — как и ожидалось. 

Себек ругается сквозь зубы и обещает себе, что когда-нибудь он точно, точно-точно его обойдёт. Хотя бы раз. 

А ещё он очень хочет, чтобы в этом колледже был хотя бы ещё один студент, который мог бы держаться с ним почти наравне, потому что каждая новая тренировка с Сильвером ощущалась странно невыносимо. Кто позволил ему выглядеть настолько хорошо с мечом в руке и верхом на лошади? Себек то и дело засматривается. Сильвер действительно выглядит как сказочный принц на белом коне.

Какая глупость. 

. . . 

Себек пялится в каменный потолок, и в голове проносятся все неприличные ругательства, которыми он не замарает свой язык. Но в мыслях и поматериться можно. 

А ещё в мыслях можно и насмотреться на лицо Сильвера, которое забралось туда против воли Себека и никак не уходит. 

Нет, Сильвер, конечно, хорош собой. Для человека. Мягкие волосы цвета луны, будто вырезанное из мрамора лицо, бледные щёки, острые скулы, мягкие губы. 

На ум приходят эпитеты из слащавых любовных романов. 

Хватит врать, решает Себек. Поправляет себя.

Сильвер очень красив. Даже не для человека. Это несправедливо.

Феи до краёв наполнены магией, она переливается через края, очаровывает ядовитым ароматом, поэтому они, как создания исключительно волшебные, по натуре своей привлекательны, а значит, красивы. Люди не такие, у них красота проявляется либо блекло, либо до развязности ярко. Красота фей же всегда элегантная и утончённая, ничего лишнего. 

Себек думает, действительно ли Сильвер таким родился и вырос, или это собственный разум его разыгрывает, а другие видят его как обычного человечешку. 

На стене красуется портрет Маллеуса. Магический, конечно же, чтобы не потерять и капли его нечеловеческого великолепия. Себек смотрит на его светлый лик, чтобы отделаться от мыслей о Сильвере, и невольно замечает, что они похожи.

Жмурится и трясёт головой. Сравнивать какого-то человека и будущего правителя Долины Шипов, сильнейшего мага в мире, своего господина Маллеуса, даже внешне, — какое-то кощунство. 

Пытается заснуть. Сильвер наверняка уже видит десятый сон, а ему, Себеку, так беспощадно и нагло мешает набираться сил для нового дня. 

. . . 

День в колледже выдался душный, и Себек, наконец добравшись до своего общежития, с облегчением вдыхает прохладу Диасомнии. Вдоволь насладившись влажным воздухом и побродив вокруг замка, он решает зайти зайти в здание. И первым делом видит Сильвера с ведром воды и тряпкой. 

— А я думал, ты уже не придёшь. Сегодня наша очередь убирать гостиную и холл. 

— Я никогда не сбегаю от своих обязанностей, не то что некоторые.

— Отлично. Подмети и помой полы. 

— Не командуй мной! 

— Хочешь протирать пыль? 

Себек вздыхает, вслух не признает, что не хочет, но по нему и так видно. Все эти полочки, подсвечники и люстры выглядят просто потрясающе, поддерживают атмосферу готичности. Отчасти благодаря им убранство Диасомнии так красиво, что дух захватывает. Но чистить это всё очень… муторно. 

К тому же, Сильвер, как бы не хотелось это признавать, намного более умел в бытовой магии. 

Себек подметает полы, искоса поглядывая на Сильвера. Одним глазком следит, как тот задирает голову (представляя взору острые контуры лица), поддерживает миску с водой и тряпочку в воздухе, прищуривается, чтобы заметить и протереть каждую деталь. 

Как же красиво. 

Себек винит во всём расписание, которое из раза в раз ставит их в пару даже на дежурстве, и он не может сконцентрироваться на работе, то и дело отвлекаясь на Сильвера. Это невыносимо. 

В комнате разносится грохот, эхом ударясь о стены. Себек лежит на полу, потому что споткнулся, залюбовавшись. Через долю секунды после падения ему на голову выливается приличное количество холодной воды. И падает миска. Себек шипит сквозь зубы. Не очень больно, но жутко неприятно.

— Извини, я удивился и потерял контроль, — Сильвер сразу же оказывается рядом. Протягивает руку и помогает подняться на ноги. Снимает миску.

Ситуация настолько неловкая, и Себек чувствует себя слишком опозоренным, чтобы иметь возможность пошевелиться и перестать смотреть Сильверу в глаза с выражением растерянности. Когда же оцепенение спадает, Себек сбегает в уборную. 

Оперевшись об раковину, он рассматривает себя в зеркало, уделяя особое внимание совершенно испорченной причёске. Зачёс придавал ему грозный, строгий вид, а волосы в своем естественном состоянии обрамляют лицо так, что оно выглядит гораздо более юно и мило. Милый же вид Себеку совершенно не нравится. 

И он опускает взгляд на свои губы, покусанные от беспокойства о Маллеусе, и невольно вспоминает о Сильвере (снова), чьи губы на вид очень мягкие. 

"Наверное, меня целовать не так приятно, как Сильвера."

И эта достаточно странная мысль смущает Себека до краснеющих кончиков ушей. 

У себя в комнате, куда он сбежал — и в который раз за сегодня он себя так ведёт — от алого отражения в зеркале (кожа, контрастируя с зелёными волосами, глазами и кислотными деталями на форме, выглядела ещё ярче), Себек откопал рекомендованный Лилией бальзам для губ. Себек молится, чтобы он действительно имел ожидаемый эффект — не то чтобы он не доверял мнению господина Лилии, просто его шутки действительно заставляют сомневаться в его советах (хотя Себек следует им в любом случае). 

Проходит не так много времени, и Себек возвращается в общую комнату, чтобы продолжить уборку. Сильвер говорит, что волновался, и извиняется ещё раз, а Себек ничего не отвечает и приступает к мытью полов. До самого завершения уборки он ни разу не поднимает глаз. 

День заканчивается, а Себек и Сильвер так ничего друг другу и не сказали. 

На следующее утро Себек просыпается, наверное, раньше всех и подходит к дверям библиотеки за пять минут до начала рабочего дня. У него сегодня выходной не только от занятий, но и от работы телохранителя. В списке "на почитать" накопилось уже много наименований и авторов, и Себеку не терпится взяться за новую книгу. 

Он пытается наслаждаться романом, но определённое лицо, то и дело появляющееся в его мыслях, удерживает его от понимания сюжета (там было что-то об оперной певице…). И ладно бы это было просто лицо, он мог бы спихнуть это на какое-то наваждение, проклятие, ещё какое-нибудь глупое объяснение. Но нет же! Себек нехотя осознает, что в его голове — как неприлично и безнравственно! — одни поцелуи. 

Себек же не глупый, Себек же понимает, что с ним происходит, — он читал книги, а там подобные чувства описываются часто. 

И он даже почти принимает это — пусть его объект воздыханий и человек, он понимает, что такое возможно и бывает частенько (у его родителей было так же, и если бы он отрицал свои чувства из-за того, что Сильвер другой расы, он проявлял бы неуважение к своей семье). Себек знает, что в его возрасте это нормально, и со всем этим скопом желаний и представлений есть только две проблемы: Сильвер раздражает, и мысли о нём мешают исполнять свои обязанности как телохранителя господина Маллеуса. 

Стыд уже захватывает разум каждый раз, когда Себек ловит себя на невнимательности во время работы, а если так продолжится и дальше? А если станет ещё хуже, и он опозорится перед своими господами? 

Нет, не надо это терпеть!

. . . 

Сильвер решает примеры по алхимии, когда Себек с грохотом распахивает дверь в его комнату. 

Сильвер смотрит на него, удивлённый, но уже привыкший к приливам невероятной активности товарища — вон как запыхался, пока бежал сюда. 

— Сильвер, нам надо поцеловаться! — заявляет Себек, собрав в кулак всё своё мужество, и сразу же заливается краской (однако про себя отмечает, что такая отвага достойна восхищения). 

Сильвер моргает с перерывом в пару секунд, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Через какое-то время выдаёт тихое "вау".

— Что "вау"? Я вообще-то абсолютно серьёзен! — от волнения Себек срывается на крик. 

— Я думал, ты на меня обижен. 

— И ты прав. Но не в этом дело! 

— А в чём?

— Мне кажется, я в тебя влюбился. Только не говори ничего об этом, хорошо? Можешь на самом деле даже не думать, оно на нашу жизнь никак не повлияет, я уж постараюсь! Просто мысли о… о поцелуях с тобой мешают мне выполнять мои обязанности, а я, как хороший слуга и просто отличный телохранитель, не могу этого допустить. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь. Вот я и подумал, что если мы поцелуемся, мой интерес к таким действиям спадёт, и я смогу продолжать жить как дальше, — на одном дыхании тараторит Себек. 

Сильвер краснеет, и Себек невольно завидует, потому что на его коже румянец проявляется почти незаметно, светло-розовым, прозрачным цветом. 

— И ты думаешь, это сработает?

— Не попробуем, не узнаем. 

— Ну, возможно ты и прав. 

Сильвер встаёт из-за своего рабочего места, медленно приближается к Себеку и берёт его лицо в свои руки. В глазах обоих читается нерешительность и смущение.

Себек почти не дышит. 

И Сильвер целует. И его губы действительно такие же мягкие, какими они кажутся на вид. Поцелуй неловкий и не такой приятный, как пишут в любовных романах, но крышу всё ещё сносит. 

Сильвер отстраняется быстрее, чем хотелось бы, и Себек еле сдерживается и не предлагает продолжить или повторить это ещё не раз — с опытом придёт и навык. 

— Спасибо. Мы не будем об этом говорить. Никогда, — вместо этого требует он.

Лишь вернувшись в свою комнату, Себек запоздало удивляется тому, что Сильвер действительно согласился и даже не посмеялся над ним. 

. . . 

С инцидента проходит одна неделя, вторая, а мыслей о Сильвере меньше не становится — они лишь прибавляются.

Себек никак не может на него посмотреть (только если он очень сильно наклонится вперёд или назад, а это было бы странно). Между ними сидит охраняемый Маллеус, в столовой шумно, но никто кроме студентов Диасомнии не осмеливается подходить к их столу. Со стороны это — самый обычный обед, но Себек может только молиться, чтобы его настоящая обычная жизнь (которая была до той идеи с поцелуем) вернулась. 

Себеку так неловко, что он даже не чувствует вкуса своего обеда. 

Он теперь замечает, как напрягаются мышцы Сильвера, когда он тренируется, в какой хорошей он форме и как хотелось бы это всё потрогать. Как незаконно красиво выглядят его сильные руки и широкие плечи, как хороша его осанка, как крепка его хватка. Как приятно пахнут его волосы — хвоей. И как хотелось бы сделать разные вещи, которым слишком страшно давать имя даже в своей голове. 

— Мне нужно выйти, — закончив есть, говорит Себек и направляется в сторону туалета.

— Мне тоже.

Он слышит Сильвера, и от этого кровь стынет в жилах. 

В туалете как назло никого нет, Себек не верит, что Сильвер пришёл сюда, чтобы тоже справить нужду. 

— Мне кажется, тебе не помогло, — говорит он самым спокойным голосом из всех возможных, как будто они обсуждают лекарство от боли в горле, а не поцелуи в рабочих целях. 

— Мы вроде собирались об этом больше не вспоминать. 

— Прости. Так как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше всех, спасибо большое, а теперь будь добр, уйди отсюда и дай мне сделать свои дела. 

— Хорошо, я просто подумал, — Сильвер слегка краснеет, отведя взгляд. — Что мне, на самом деле, тоже нужна подобная помощь. 

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что дочитали до конца, а теперь поставьте кудос и оставьте отзыв, пожалуйста.   
> И стэньте сильбеков.


End file.
